An Interesting Evening
by Loveanime15
Summary: What if the dwarves had a girl in their company and excepted her? What if this girl had never drank an ale? Fili x oc


**Hey! This is my new story about Fili falling in love with a girl from his past! Hope you enjoy it! Alya, my oc, was 15 years old in human years and 30 in dwarf years when the accident happened. **

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THEN ALYA!_**

Alya let out an annoyed sigh. She had been traveling for 3 days straight with the two most irritating dwarves in all of Middle-Earth, Fili and Kili. She loved them to death, but they would not shut up. "Are you alright, Alya?" Fili asked while sitting in front of her on their horse. Since they only had two ponies, and since they found her walking to Bag-End, they gave her a lift because that was they were going to. "Oh yeah, I'm totally fine. No food, no water, and two guys who never shut up. It's just great Fili!"

Fili gave a chuckle. He had missed the old Alya. Boisterous, loud, and mischievous were just a few of the words he and his brother, Kili, would use to describe Alya. But after the accident happened, she was different. She became strangely silent and never had any more. She also became secretive and rarely left her room.

Fili remembered that day like it had happened yesterday. Alya, Fili, and Kili were walking into the Blue Mountains where they would go to buy food they need. Dis, Fili and Kili's mother, had been sitting with Alya's mother, Alicia, on some chairs placed in front of the houses so they could watch out for them when they returned. They could not grow food in their little dwarfish village because the soil was not fertile. The group of three had returned from getting food and was met by their mothers. It was very dangerous where they lived. So many orcs had come and pillaged their village before, now they had nowhere else to live.

Everything was great in the village even though everyone was on guard. But then the orcs came. First the wargs gave a howl and then everything went downhill. Fili and Kili went into the house along with Alya, Dis, and Alicia. The woman could fight, but the men were designated to fight. Alicia ignored Fili and Kili's reply's to stay inside and went off to fight. The men killed the orcs and wargs, but no one saw that one got away and was headed straight for Alicia. Alicia knew it was the end, but fought anyway. She had to keep her daughter safe.

After the fight, Alya was in shock. She had never witnessed a massacre of this size before. She looked around the village, searching for her mother's beautiful black hair or her blue eyes. When she found her mother, she could not move. Her mother's once beautiful face was now split by what looked like a claw. She fell to her knees and burst into tears. Even though she was almost an adult, she could not stop the tears from falling.

She felt the hand of her friend, Fili, on her shoulder. She tried to shove it off, but she was in too much pain to move it. Fili sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. She turned her head into his shirt and cried her soul out. Fili tried to calm her down, but could do nothing to help her. After she cried a little longer, she had fallen asleep and the sky had fallen. He gave a hopeless smile and picked her up. He took her into his house and laid her on his bed. He never left her side the whole night. Since the terrible, sad accident, she had not been the same.

"Fili? FILI?!" He turned around to see Alya looking at him. "Earth to Fili? Oh, good, I finally have your attention. How much longer until we get to this Mr. Baggin's house?" He looked around and saw they were in Bag-End already. "About five minutes until the inn and ten minutes from his house." "Good, because if I have to listen to Kili sing again, I'm going to kill him!"

Kili laughed and placed a hand over his heart. "I take great offense from your remark about my singing. The ladies always thought I was a good singer. "Well you should take great offense in my comment because I am right and the ladies say you are a good singer because they like your looks! Oh wait, you have no looks!" Fili and Alya laughed while Kili pretended he was upset. The boys knew she was joking around and saw a hint of her old self.

When they arrived at the house, Kili rang the little bell on the side of the house. Once the door opened to reveal Bilbo Baggins, the boys spoke.  
"Fili and Kili, at your service. You must be Mr. Baggins." "No you can't come in; you've come to the wrong house." Fili and Kili were shocked. "Has it been canceled?" Kili said. "No one told us." Fili said as he pushed himself against the door. "Can- no nothing has been canceled!" "Well that's a relief." The boys said as they barged into Bilbo's house. "You will have to excuse them. They have no manners whatsoever." Alya said to Bilbo as if to comfort him. "Lady Alya, at your service."

"Oh, hello." Bilbo said with exhaustion dripping from his voice. "Can you please not do that that's my mother's glory box!?" Alya turned to her left and saw Kili wiping the mud off his shoes onto Bilbo's mother's glory box. "KILI! Shame on you! You might be a dwarf, but that does not mean that you can be rude and disrespectful!" "Lads, and Lass, come on. If we are to get everyone in, you have got to help us." She turned to see Dwalin put his arm around Kili's shoulders, pulling him into the dining hall.

As they walked into the dining hall, Fili walked up behind her. "Why do you mother Kili so much and yell at us when you think we do something wrong?" She gave a smile and chuckled. "Because, before we left your mother said that if you two misbehave, I get the honor of yelling at you and your brother."

Fili gave a chuckle and nodded, pulling Alya toward him as they walked to help the others. Once everyone arrived and started eating, they became animals. They ate all of poor Bilbo's food and made a mess of the dining hall. Alya sat in the middle of Fili and Kili and watched at disgust of their table manners. Even though she was a dwarf, too, and should have been used to this kind of behavior, she wasn't.

Fili got on top of the table and began to walk around the table giving people ales. "Anyone want an ale? There you go Dwalin! Alya, would you like an ale?" "No thank you, Fili. I had an ale once and did not enjoy it. So I will have to refuse your disgusting offer." Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned toward her in shock. "Let me get this straight, you are a dwarf who has never drank an ale? Is there something the matter with you?" Bofur asked in pure shock. "Yes, I do not drink and there is nothing wrong with me. I do not like ale. The last time I had it, it was three years ago and was disgusting!"

"I will bet you anything that if you had some right now you would like it." Fili said with lots of confidence thick on his voice. "Fine! If I don't like, it you owe me 40 silver pieces!" "Fine! But if you do like it, umm," He thought for a second and began to speak again. "then I get a kiss!" The other dwarves 'ooooed' and laughed.

"Bring it on, pretty boy!" Alya said as she shook Fili's hand. Fili got down from the table, grabbed a small glass and poured some ale into it. He then gave her the small glass filled with ale. _"Ugg, what did I get myself into?" _"Come on Alya, one drink, that's it." Fili said as she glared at him as she picked up the glass and smelled it.

She shook her head in disgust. She sucked in a deep breath and lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. When it went down her throat, she looked down in shock. "So, how was it?" Fili asked with a grin. Alya sighed and whispered her answer. "Ugg, you win." His smile grew bigger. "I'm sorry my dear, but can you repeat that again so everyone else can hear you." Fili said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Fine. I don't hate it but I didn't love it. So it was an ok drink." The dwarves whopped in joy.

"Since you liked it and Fili won, you have to pay up." Bofur said with a smile. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She shifted herself so she was totally facing Fili. But before she could even prepare herself, Fili made the first move. He pulled her in toward him and kissed her right on her pink lips. She could not believe this. When she first thought of kissing him, she was grossed out. But now feeling it, she was glad she was wrong. His lips were silky with a bit of roughness from his facial hair and mustache.

After the kiss, they let go and everyone was whopping and shouting things like 'I see a wedding coming on!' and 'What is Thorin going to say about this?" Alya stared at Fili in shock. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but she enjoyed it. "The bet was that I had to kiss you, not the other way around!" "Oh? Well, then come on back for more." She smiled at him. "Exactly." She said as she put her arms around Fili's neck and pulled him in for another glorious kiss.

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PM OE OR MAKE A REVIEW ABOUT THE STORY! REVIEWS ARE RECEIVED WITH RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!**


End file.
